


A Welcome Distraction

by ophellos



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophellos/pseuds/ophellos
Summary: “Unfortunately all that bed is seeing for the next few hours is my CSI marathon. I’ve got the worst cramps in the world. I think I might actually be dying.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elate Week (elateweek.tumblr.com) using the prompt blood. Set between the first and second games.

Hour two of Elena’s crime show marathon is just beginning when she hears a loud knock at the door of her hotel room. Elena groans as she pushes her heat pad away and drags herself out of the bed, stooping over slightly as she walks to her hotel door. She tries to remember if she had put the do not disturb sign up after getting back from the shoot but all she can recall doing is changing back into her pajamas, popping some painkillers and crawling back into bed. She peeks out the peephole and then she’s pressing her forehead to the cool door with a sigh when she realizes who it is outside; not exactly the best week for her sort-of boyfriend to drop by.

She stands up straighter, cringing and rubbing her lower back as she releases the deadbolt and opens the door.

Nate is leaning against the doorframe of her hotel room door, backpack slung over one shoulder, looking tanned and flashing his cocky half smile. If Elena wasn’t in so much pain she would have laughed at the obviously posed stance. Instead she just looks up at him and smiles wearily. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he answers, playboy smile dropping to a gentler one, and he leans forward, nudging her chin up gently to draw a slow kiss from her lips. After a moment, she steps aside to let him in and crosses her arms across her abdomen. “Sully and I got done our job early so I figured I’d swing by,” Nate says, dropping his pack by the entryway and Elena rolls her eyes because of course Nate would classify hopping on a plane spontaneously as swinging by. She’s beginning to understand why he goes through money so fast; the man has no impulse control.

“Plus I wanted to check out that huge empty bed you had mentioned over the phone,” Nate continues, raising his eyebrows at her.

Elena giggles and pats his arm consolably. “Unfortunately all that bed is seeing for the next few hours is my _CSI marathon_.” She says. “I’ve got the worst cramps in the world. I think I might actually be dying.” 

His eyebrows furrow and he looks closer at her and she shifts self-consciously, all too aware of the wrinkled t-shirt and sleep shorts, her messy hair, the sheen of sweat on her forehead. He reaches forward to stroke her face. “Are you okay?” he asks.

Elena nods and leans into that intimate gesture, doesn’t care that this is one of those moments where she is all too aware of her growing fondness for this reckless, unpredictable man. “Second day of my period is always the worst,” she explains. “Ended up puking at work so my producers let me come back here early. It’s apparently bad for ratings if America’s darling looks like she’s about to pass out.”

Nate laughs at that, following her as she trails back into the bedroom and settles on top of the covers again, pulling the electronic heat pack to her body. “What can I do?” he asks, and she reaches up to pull at his wrist until he crawls into bed beside her, propping himself back against the headboard and tugging her over to lay her head in his lap.

She reaches out for a remote and turns the volume up as Nate begins to stroke her hair and his cool fingers on her forehead are a welcome distraction to the pain in her abdomen. Fortunately the cramps come in waves, which means that she has a few minutes to recover between the worst parts. After a few moments, Nate reaches down and offers his free hand to her to clasp when he feels her tense up.

Eventually the combination of painkillers and a heat pad eases the pain and Elena finds herself dozing off, sinking into the warmth of Nate’s body.

When she wakes it’s because Nate jostles her as he reaches for something on the bedside table. Elena rubs at her eyes and Nate notices her awake. “Sorry,” he says, smiling guiltily as he places the hotel information binder on the bed next to them.

“What time is it?”

“4:30,” Nate says, flipping open the binder and paging through it till he finds the local take-out menus. “Is pizza okay? It’s early but I figured you might be hungry.”

Elena is and she realizes that she hasn’t eaten since this morning before she threw up. “Extra mushrooms,” she says and sits up so that he can start dialing the number, scooting to the end of the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. When she returns, he’s stretching out next to the bed, stiff from sitting so long.

“We’ve got half an hour to waste,” Nate says, grinning at her. “I don’t know about you but I’m tired of watching murder after grisly murder.”

Elena grins back at him, grabbing the remote to shut the TV off and then crossing the room to Nate. She kisses him hard and all of the tension that had been quietly simmering in the background of their phone calls and flirty texts is coming out in this embrace. Nate glides his hands down her spine, raising a shudder from her and rests it against her lower back, pressing her in towards him. She slides her tongue against his lips and he responds eagerly, opening up for her.

Elena’s hands grip into the fabric of his shirt at his hips, turning him towards the bed. She pushes against his chest and he backs up, his legs hitting the bed. She steps forward, and crawls over him, pressing her body against his. They kiss for a few minutes like this, alternating between quick and hard, and slow and heated, hands wandering.

Finally, Nate slides his hands up Elena’s t-shirt and thumbs over her nipples, already hardened from the friction of rubbing against him. She gasps at the sudden touch and Nate chuckles at her reaction. She grinds down on him, capturing one of his thighs between her own and rolling her hips. “Oh god, Nate, you feel so good,” Elena moans, biting her lip.

Nate watches her, breathless as she slides back and forth against his thigh. The movement presses against him, half-hard in his pants and he groans, gripping her hips, and rolling them over so that he’s leaning over her. He presses his hand up between her legs and she curses, lifting her hips to press herself against his hand. He rubs her through her shorts and she clutches at his shoulders, pulling him down for an open mouthed kiss, her lips shaking against his as he touches her.

Nate reaches down and begins to tug at her shorts but her hands catch his wrist. “Wait, wait,” she says, and he stops, looking down at her.

“They have to stay on. I don’t want to ruin the sheets,” Elena says apologetically. “They already had to replace them once.”

Nate nods and leans forward to press a kiss into her collarbone. “Shower once the pizza gets here?” he asks and she nods.

Nate kisses down her neck and then as he sucks a bruise into her skin, he slips his hand down the front of her shorts and into her panties. She’s slick as she rocks up against him, gasping and squirming as he flicks his fingers over her clitoris. She palms at him through his jeans and he moans, rubbing circles into her.

“Just like that,” Elena gasps, “don’t stop, Nate, please don’t stop.” Nate presses his lips against hers and she groans into his mouth and then she’s tensing up, shaking as she comes.

Nate carefully extracts his hand from her shorts, making sure not to touch the sheets just in case. He kisses Elena softly as she comes down from her orgasm, twitching with the aftershock.

After a minute, Nate’s phone buzzes and he checks it. “Right on time,” he says. “Pizza’s here.” He stands up and then winces, looking down at himself obviously sporting an erection through his jeans. “Uh, I hate to ask this, but can you get it?” he asks, turning to Elena and gesturing down.

She grins and gets up, walking over to give him a quick kiss. “Fine. Go warm up the shower water,” she says, smiling mischievously up at him before she presses a firm hand between his legs. “We can reheat the pizza later.”


End file.
